User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/SIGNUPS!
Signup for an epic contest! 36 maximum. 1/9 will be added! Most votes are added! NOTE: Because I ran out of space I can't draw it Looks like people wanted Cannon! So where's what we got #Ouma Picture #Coinickel #Bubble Wand #Injusticey #Cosmic Brownie #Yellow Pad #Junky #Loggy #Cardy #Green Face #Dirt Block #XXX #Frost-Heart Elixir #Living Leaf #Magma Slab #Aquatite Bar #Forbidden Fragment #Big Fat Fly #Junky #Shotgun Ice #Sting Chameleon #Bookai (My Book) #Cactus Gunman #Zeeky #Fooby #Cubit #Apple Jacks Box #Funyun Bag #Onion #Pisces #Rukbat #Bull #Aquarius #Mutated Endo (CREDIT GOES TO MRCHICKENMAN2) #Nailgun #Dude, what is this? Is this real or fake? Is this supposed to be junk? I don't know, there's many possibilities. Probably a fusion? Probably a bean? I just don't know. Who should be added? Ouma Picture Coinickel Bubble Wand Injusticey Cosmic Brownie Yellow Pad Junky Loggy Cardy Green Face Dirt Block XXX Frost-Heart Elixir Living Leaf Magma Slab Aquatite Bar Forbidden Fragment Big Fat Fly Junky Shotgun Ice Sting Chameleon Bookai (My Book) Cactus Gunman Zeeky Fooby Cubit Apple Jacks Box Funyun Bag Onion Pisces Rukbat Bull Aquarius Mutated Endo (CREDIT GOES TO MRCHICKENMAN2) Nailgun Dude, what is this? Is this real or fake? Is this supposed to be junk? I don't know, there's many possibilities. Probably a fusion? Probably a bean? I just don't know. LITTLE TRAILER FOR DMRE 2 *Kabloom: Meh, well well... this is confusing. Codey? *Codey: THIS IS A DRESS UP GAME. *Kabloom: OK? *Codey: I HAVE FOUND SOME FRIENDS. *Trap: CHEW CRUNCH CHEW CRUNCH CHEW! (Hi bro you look awesome!) *Kabloom: Wha-? *Codey: Oh, sorry. He speaks Chewnglish... *Codey: Sorry, my voice turned into normal. *Kabloom: Anymore? *Codey: YES! I FOUND A SPECIAL FRIEND NAMED RESIST ALL! *Resist Water: I'm Resist all in water form! *Codey: AND I FOUND A SPECIAL NEW FRIEND CALLED THROWING STAR! Also, I teached him english, but he keeps translating it from English to Japanese and to back, which forms a different result. *Throwing Star: こんにちは！私はConrad Swordというスマートな特別な新しい友達を見つけました！ *Codey: Sorry, he means "Hi! I found a special new friend called Conrad Sword, the Smartest!" *Throwing Star: (suddenly realizes this) *Throwing Star: Hello! I found a smart special special friend called Conrad Sword! *Conrad Sword: Wha-? What do you mean, Conrad Sword? *Throwing Star: Probably not smart ... *Ice Burner: Meh, just ignore them, Kabloom. *Kabloom: NAH! *Resist Ice: NEH NEH BREAHTE ICE BECAUSE I'M SO ANNOYED!! (breathes ice and freezes Ice Burner) *Throwing Star: How did you harm him? I will teach lessons! *Resist Ice: I harmed him with my Ice Breath, and what lessons- OW WHY DID YOU HURT ME WITH TRAP!! *Trap: CHEW CRUNCH CHEW CRUNCH *Throwing Star: I taught you not to harm your friend Ice Burner! *Codey: (In a deep tone) SERIOUSLY? MAYBE THIS WASN'T THE RIGHT SOLUTION. Resist All hates Ice Burner! *Freezy: Guys, would you stop argueing? You're- *Bone Lee: HIYAW!!! (chops Freezy in half) *Green Belt: Ha! My Bone Lee doll REALLY IS AWESOME! *Codey: Oh yeah, I found another one. Anyways, I burned the Ice Burner! Wait why am I making nonsense... Unlike Throwing Star, he NEVER says an English Word. *Military Tank (reference to the military soldiers in South Korea war): 나는 군인이다! 자신을 준비하십시오! *Kabloom: UM OK... *Codey: Also, another one! HOW MUCH OTHER LANGUAGE-ERS OTHER THAN TRAP?! *Chili: ¡Hola! ¡Soy Chili, el alimento más caliente que quema en su boca! *Codey: AND THEN THE LAST ONE IS.. GREEK! His name is Liberation. *Liberation: Απελευθέρωση, είναι. Είμαι Ελληνικός Θεραπευτής Όπλο που χρησιμοποιείται από τους Θεραπευτές στην Terraria. Δεν παίρνω γιατί, αλλά ... ωραία! *Kabloom: OMG MY MIND IS BLOWN!!! (nuclear explosion) Category:Blog posts